Super Megaforce Tribute 2: Targeted
by Unversed333
Summary: When all the rangers except Emma are captured by five mysterious assassins, a mysterious man comes to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Power Rangers

Author's Notes: This story is a tribute to one of the most well received seasons of Power Rangers and features one of my personal favorite rangers. The plot will be somewhat similar to a certain science fiction movie and will contain much more action.

* * *

Chapter 1: Divide and Conquer

"Man, this is the life." Troy sighed as he drove Lightning Cruiser through the bumpy road.

Today, Troy and Emma decided to meet up in the forest to take pictures of some rare flowers Emma found the other day. Orion was working some extra shifts for Ernie, while Noah was doing some ranger research at school. Gia had decided to go shopping later in the day while Jake was practicing soccer with his soccer pals. With no signs of the Armada all week, the Rangers were finally able to relax for a while and enjoy their normal lives.

"Today's the day." Troy thought to himself as he continued driving the car down the road.

After taking pictures of the flowers with Emma, Troy was planning on asking if she would like to go to the party Ernie was throwing that night.

"Remember Troy, it's not a date." Troy kept reminded himself. "After the party, just tell her how you feel. And If she… What the?"

Troy squinted his eyes as he noticed a figure on the road up ahead. The figure was waving its arms in the air, apparently trying to flag him down. Troy, being the chivalrous man he was, slowed the car down, allowing the person to approach the vehicle.

It turned out to be a woman, probably in her late twenties. Her wavy brown hair went all the way down to her shoulders. She was wearing tight blue jeans and long sleeved red shirt.

"Is there a problem, miss?" Troy asked as he rolled down the window.

"Well, my car ran off the edge of the road a couple miles ahead." The woman explained. "Can you give me a lift back into town, so I can call a tow truck?"

"Um, I don't know." Troy hesitated. "I'm kind of meeting someone."

"Please?" The woman begged.

Troy finally relented. "Alright, get in." Troy answered as he unlocked the passenger side of the Cruiser.

As the woman went around the car, Troy lowered his voice. "Remember buddy, no funny business." The car rumbled lightly in agreement.

"Thanks, again." The woman said as she sat in the passengers' seat. "I really didn't want to walk all the way back into town."

"It's okay, just let me text my friend so I can tell her I'm going to be a little late." Troy told her as he tapped his cell phone.

Once Emma responded via text message, Troy put his phone back in his pocket and started the car. He looked back to make sure no other cars were coming, and quickly turned the Lightning Cruiser around. Once that was done, he drove the car back into town.

"My name's Charlie." The woman told Troy.

"I'm Troy." Troy told her. "So what brings you to Harwood County, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed lightly, looking outside the window of the car. "Well, after hearing about all those alien attacks, I wanted to meet these Power Rangers who are fighting them." Charlie answered.

"Well, you know, this city isn't really that safe." Troy warned her. "This is where the aliens seem to launch most of their attacks on Earth."

"I know, but it would still be great to meet the Power Rangers." Charlie sighed.

"They are pretty cool." Troy agreed. "I'm sure it's not an easy job protecting us from those aliens, but I'm glad they have the will to do it."

"I love all the rangers." Charlie sighed dreamily. "I know every single team's name."

"Really, which team is your favorite?" Troy asked.

"SPD." Charlie answered.

"Really, I think-" Troy began before he realized something.

The SPD Rangers were never seen in the current timeline. They only appeared once in 2005 when they teamed up with the Dino Ranger, something Gosei told had told the Mega Rangers. No one else would have seen those rangers in this timeline.

"What's wrong, Troy?" Charlie asked, noticing his shocked look.

Troy stopped the car.

"Who are you?" Troy asked cautiously.

"What's the matter, Red Ranger?" Charlie smiled deviously.

Troy, concluding this was an Armada trick, attempted to escape. Before he could get out of the car, Troy was hit in the neck by Charlie's hand, which struck the right nerve to knock him out.

Troy was rendered unconscious. Charlie heaved him into the back seat of the car.

Lightning Cruiser, aware that this hitchhiker was up to no good, tried to throw her out.

"Oh no, you don't." Charlie barked as she pulled a device from her pocket and placed it on the controls of the Lightning Cruiser. The car relaxed for a few seconds, and then it started up again, flashing its headlights in an evil color of red.

"Good car." Charlie purred, patting the car's dashboard. "Now time for the next phase."

Charlie dug through Troy's leather jacket until she found his morpher. A wicked smile began to form on her face as she saw the morpher and the Red Ranger key.

"With this, we can finally reclaim what is ours." Charlie smiled. "Now to lure the other rangers out."

* * *

Emma was still in the woods taking pictures of the flowers when she received Troy's text.

Emma, I'm going to be late. Someone's car broke down on the road and I'm taking them back into town. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Emma sighed in disappointment. She texted him back.

That's OK, Troy, I'll be waiting here.

Emma continued to snap pictures of the flowers around her. She even managed to spot a deer and its fawn a short distance away.

About an hour later, the sun was close to setting, and Troy still hadn't come.

"Where is he?" Emma worried.

She pulled out her phone, and dialed his number. There was no answer, encouraging her worry.

"Something's wrong." Emma concluded as she began to walk to the road. "I better find the others."

_Crack!_ A twig snapped from behind her.

Emma whipped her head around to see what the noise was, scanning the entire forest area.

"Who's there?" Emma called out. "Troy, is that you?"

_Silence_

"I must be imagining it." Emma concluded as she shook her head. She then walked toward the road.

Even though Troy didn't show up, Emma still had her bike to get her home. She put on her helmet and rode down on the bumpy road.

As Emma rode away, a figure appeared on the road, watching her leave.

The figure held up a small card to its face, which had Emma's picture on it.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Harwood County mall_

"Wow, these earrings are so cute!" Gia awed as she looked through the window display of a jewelry store. "Man, if Jake saw me wearing these, he'd just melt."

Gia decided to go shopping for something that would make Jake notice her...well more, that is. She just loved playing hard to get with him, and with enough free time without the Armada, he might finally ask her out.

"Man, too expensive!" Gia groaned as soon as she saw the price tag. "Well, I better get going to meet the others at Ernie's."

She turned to leave, almost bumping into a young man who had just entered the store.

"Oh, sorry." Gia apologized.

The man glared at her menacingly. Gia lowered her gaze and walked out of the store.

"Man, what's with him?" Gia thought to herself as she walked down the mall.

She looked inside the department store across from the jewelry store. A clearance sign was attached on the store's window.

"Well, I do need new clothes." Gia shrugged to herself as she walked in.

After about a half hour of browsing and trying on clothes, Gia had finally finished shopping after buying a whole new outfit for herself.

"Man, that store has everything." Gia sighed as she carried her shopping bags.

Gia made her way to the exit of the mall with the bags full of clothes. As she turned around the corner, she noticed someone leaning against the exit door. It was the man she bumped into at the jewelry store.

As soon as she was within in his view, the man looked up at Gia and pushed himself off the door. Gia turned around and went in the opposite direction. She just had a gut feeling that something was right about this guy.

She didn't dare look back, lest letting the man know she was onto her. She then went from a brisk plod to a quickened jog, her heels clicking with every step she made.

She scanned her surroundings up ahead and ducked into the ladies' room. Fortunately, the bathroom was deserted. She put her bags down by the sinks and entered one of the empty stalls, locking it shut behind her.

"I better call the others." Gia told herself as she reached into her jacket for her morpher. Only one problem... "Wait, where is it?"

Gia fumbled through her jacket, but it was no use: her morpher was gone.

"Oh, I must have left it in the changing room." Gia groaned as she slapped her hand on her forehead.

Suddenly, she heard the restroom door open as footsteps echoed through the silent restroom.

Gia held her breath to prevent them from hearing her and carefully placed her feet on the toilet seat.

Against her better judgment, Gia raised her head above the stall, just enough to see who it was. The person was at the sinks, examining the contents in Gia shopping bags. She quietly lowered her head back down, hoping that the person would leave soon.

And sure enough, she heard his footsteps depart from the restroom.

Gia let out a relieved sigh.

"That was close." Gia whispered to herself. "Now, I better call the others."

_Bang!_

Gia had to hold in a gasp in order to prevent herself from being heard. Someone was still in the restroom, and they were forcing the stall doors opening!

Frantically, Gia pulled out her cell phone and began dialing one of her friends' numbers as more doors were forced open.

"Come on!" She pleaded quietly as the line rang.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

A little overzealous that someone answered, Gia accidentally dropped her phone to the ground right when the the stalker came up to her stall. It was too late to retrieve her phone now.

The stall door burst open as Gia let out a scream.

"Gotcha, Ranger!"

* * *

_Harwood County Soccer field_

Jake scored again for the fourth time in a row.

"Jake, you're killing us." His friend joked.

"I'm afraid that's game, guys." Jake quipped.

The players regrouped as they grabbed their water bottles and took a sip.

"Man, Jake, it's like every year, you keep getting better." The second boy said.

"Hey, it's just years of practice." Jake boasted. "So, how about we do rematch tomorrow, a chance to earn your reputation back?"

"We'll be there, Jake!" The first boy answered as the team gathered their gear. "Well, see you later!"

The group of players ran off down the street. Jake was about to follow them, when...

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Jake looked over at his backpack, and saw his phone vibrating as it rang. He quickly rushed over to answer it. He noticed the caller ID said Gia.

"That's weird, how does she know my number?" Jake asked himself as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Jake, is that you?"_ Gia's voice answered.

"Hey, G, what's up?" Jake greeted her cheerfully

_"I'll tell you what's up, Jake."_ Gia answered, her tone sounding a bit annoyed._ "We've been friends for almost two years and you haven't made a move."_

Jake scowled his face. "This doesn't sound like Gia." He thought to himself.

"Gia, you feeling alright?" Jake asked her.

_"No, I've waited all year for you to ask me out and I'm tired of waiting."_ Gia answered in a frustrated tone.

Jake placed his hand over his phone speaker, preventing Gia from hearing Jake's shocked gasp. "She was waiting for me to make a move this whole time?"

_"Jake, you still there?"_ Gia asked. _"Meet me behind Ernie's Brainfreeze."_

"Okay!" Jake half-squealed as Gia hung up.

Jake grabbed his gear and took off sprinting toward Brainfreeze.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jake arrived in front of Ernie's Brainfreeze.

"Gia, I'm here." Jake called out.

Among the crowd in front of him, Gia wasn't there.

"Man, I knew it was too good to be true." Jake groaned in disappointment.

"Jake..." a voice whispered from behind him.

He turned around to see Gia standing outside the entrance to the Brainfreeze. As she soon as she saw him, she winked at him in a seductive manner and beckoned him with her finger

"Oh, man, this really is too good to be true." Jake laughed, all while trying to contain his excitement.

He slowly made his way to his life-long crush, only to see her walking outside.

"Where are you going?" Jake grinned as he followed her, liking where this was going.

Gia walked behind the Brainfreeze into the alley, and Jake continued to pursue her. Finally, he lost sight of her in the shadows of the alley.

"G, where are you?" Jake called.

"Jake..." Gia's voice whispered near a dumpster.

"Oh, man, she likes playing hard to get." Jake sighed as he made his way toward her voice. He walked over to the side of the dumpster. "Hello, beauti- huh?"

Jake was cut off as he saw something he hadn't expected: Gia, battered and bruised, tied up on the ground.

"Gia, what happened?" Jake asked as he got down to his knees to level his head with hers.

"Jake, it's a trap." Gia whimpered weakly.

"What?" Jake questioned. "What are you talking-"

Jake was cut off by off by a hand hitting him the neck. A second later, Jake was out cold.

"Huh, that hologram worked like a charm, Ivan." A male voice sneered.

* * *

_Harwood County, computer lab_

Noah was still at the school. Before going to Ernie's party, he wanted to do some more research on Orion's armor. Something just seemed off about the sixth rangers.

"I just don't understand." Noah grunted in frustration. "The system is working just fine, but it's still saying the same thing. There has to be something that I'm missing."

"What's missing?" A voice behind Noah asked.

Noah gasped in shock, quickly closing the Ranger database before Mr. Burley got a good look at what he was doing.

"Nothing, Mr. Burley, just trying to figure out this game is all." Noah smiled nervously. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you something." Mr. Burley remembered as he pulled out a brochure and handed it to Noah. "I thought you might be interested in this."

Noah took the brochure from Mr. Burley and began reading what was on it.

"Saturday, October 11, 2014 at 1:00, Harwood County New Exhibit."

"The school faculty has reserved a day for us to visit the museum that day." Mr. Burley explained. "And we'll need some help getting everyone together that day. Can I count on you and your friends to pitch in?"

"Of course, Mr. Burley, we'd be happy to help." Noah answered.

"Thank you, Noah." Mr. Burley told him. "Well, it's getting late. We better head home."

"Yeah, I need to be somewhere, anyway." Noah agreed.

"Just let me use the facilities and we'll be on our way." Mr. Burley told him as he walked to the restroom.

Noah leaned against his locker, awaiting Mr. Burley to finish.

"Hello Blue Ranger." A voice said.

Noah turned to his right and gasped in shock. He tried to grab his morpher, but it was too late.

Several minutes later, Mr. Burley emerged from the restroom, but Noah was gone.

"Noah? Noah?" Mr. Burley called. "Hm, he must have already gone home."

Mr. Burley went over the main doors and locked it as he went outside.

* * *

"Guys, where are you?" Emma fretted into her phone.

The day was almost over and none of the other rangers have even contacted Emma. She had dialed all her friends' phone numbers, but still couldn't get an answer. The only one she didn't call was Orion, who didn't own a cell phone, or any phone for that matter.

"Maybe he'll be at Ernie's." Emma concluded as she walked to the bus stop.

Ten minutes later, the bus arrived right on schedule and Emma climbed inside.

She took a seat in the middle section of the vehicle. Aside from her, there was only one other passenger there. It was a man dressed in a brown trench coat. He wore a small beanie on his head and a headband around his forehead.

After several minutes of riding on the bus, Emma could feel the man watching her. Against her better judgment, she turned around to face him. The man didn't take his eyes off her, continuing to stare at her eerily. Emma turned head to the front again, feeling uneasy about the unwanted attention this man was giving her.

He must be the guy who was stalking me in the woods." Emma surmised.

"Alright, Bramble Street." The driver announced as he stopped the bus.

Emma, a little bit frightened, paid the driver and got off the bus. Even though it was still a bit way from Ernie's, she just couldn't stand to be on the bus with that strange man.

Rubbing her shoulders, Emma walked down the street to Ernie's. As she walked, the bus drove past her. She looked up and, as though the world was in slow motion, she locked eyes with the mysterious man on the bus for a split second. The man continued to stare at her until the bus drove away in the night.

"Something really strange is going on." Emma thought to herself. "I better find Orion."

She continued to walk down the sidewalk. What she didn't know was that someone among the people walking on this street had their eyes on her. It was a young woman wearing a gray jumpsuit like Jake and Gia's stalkers.

She held her finger to her ear.

"Charlie, I found the Pink Ranger." The woman said.

_"Good, Rachel, she's the last one we need._" Charlie responded._ "I'll contact the others and we'll rendezvous at your coordinates. Whatever you do, don't lose her."_

"You got it, boss." Rachel acknowledged as she followed Emma down the sidewalk.

* * *

After ten minutes, Emma finally arrived at Ernie's Brainfreeze, which was filled with loud music, flashing lights, and dancing teens. She pushed herself through the crowd and reached the bar table, where Ernie was supervising the dance.

"Hey, Ernie, have you seen Orion?" Emma shouted over the music.

Ernie pointed to a table where Orion was sitting at, watching the teens dance.

Emma thanked Ernie and walked over to the table. Orion greeted Emma as she approached him.

"Hey, Emma." Orion shouted over the music. "Where are the others?"

"Orion, can we go someplace quieter?" Emma shouted.

Orion nodded and the two walked to the back room where the music wasn't so loud.

"Is something wrong, Emma?" Orion asked.

"I don't know, Orion." Emma mused. "Troy was supposed to meet up with me today in the woods, but he never showed. I went by his house and his mom said he hasn't been home since this morning."

"What about the others?" Orion inquired.

"They haven't been answering any of my calls." Emma stated, showing him her phone which showed her many call attempts. "I'm really starting to worry. What if the Armada is up to something?"

"Okay, Emma, calm down. We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Orion told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, after the party is over, you and I are going to go out to look for them. Just relax for a few minutes, enjoy the party. I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

Emma realized That Orion might be right. She had been under a lot of stress lately, maybe she was being paranoid. However, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to go down.

She retreated back to the party and sat down at one of the tables. As she watched the teens dancing, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She had been looking forward to this party, and now she couldn't enjoy herself because her friends were on her mind.

"Hey, Emma." A voice quipped.

Emma turned to face Jordan, who took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Jordan." Emma answered glumly.

"You know, a pretty girl like should be dancing." Jordan flirted as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm not in the mood." Emma replied, resting her chin on her fist.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"My friends have basically dropped off the map and I have a stalker." Emma answered.

"Your friends are missing?" Jordan repeated thoughtfully. "And what about this stalker?"

"I ditched him outside." Emma told him as she watched the dancers around the building. "Maybe I was just being paranoid. He probably was looking for…." Emma broke off as she noticed someone sitting at the barstools.

It was him, the Stalker! He was drinking a smoothie and turned his eyes to Emma.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Jordan asked, noticing Emma's frightened expression.

"He's sitting at the bar." Emma quivered. "The stalker."

Jordan turned his attention to the bar table, and locked eyes with the stalker.

"Let me handle this." Jordan told her as he got and walked over to the stalker.

At that moment, Rachel had entered the building. She carefully scanned the area for her target, which was hard to do with the flashing lights and crowded teens.

Sure enough, her target was in sight, sitting alone at a table. Rachel smiled deviously as she made her way toward Emma. As soon as she was within close distance, her target looked up at her.

Emma nervously locked eyes with Rachel. She froze in terror as Rachel pulled out a card and held it to Emma's face.

"Confinement Mo-" Rachel began before being cut off by an energy blast hitting her in the chest, knocking her back.

The crowd screamed in terror as the shots were fired and raced to the exit. Emma, coming to her senses, followed suit.

Rachel recovered and pulled out her Delta Enforcer, firing at her target. Her attacker fired numerous rounds as he ducked behind the tables. The crowd grew wilder as more shots fired. People frantically exited the building, knocking others out of their way.

Emma attempted to morph, but her morpher was knocked out of her hands before she could activate it. She scrambled around the floor trying to find, while avoiding the shots and the crowds.

Orion finally made the scene. "What's going on?"

Before he could react, Orion was hit by one of the random blasts from the guns, and knocked unconscious.

Emma finally found her morpher when Rachel managed to defeat her attacker. She turned to face Emma and kicked her in the face, causing the Pink Ranger to fall flat on her back. Emma dropped her morpher before she could summon her ranger key.

Emma desperately tried to scoot away from Rachel, who summoned her card again and held it out in front of Emma.

Suddenly, Rachel fell to the ground, almost unconscious. Standing behind her was Emma's stalker, who had apparently hit Rachel with a tray.

Emma, frightened at the sight of her stalker, attempted to get away. He instead got down on his knees to level his eyes with her.

"Don't be scared, Emma." The stranger said to her. "I'm here to help you."

"Who-who are you?" Emma quivered.

Suddenly more shots fired and the window of the Brainfreeze was shattered as four new figures appeared.

"Come on!" The man shouted, pulling Emma her to her feet, and leading her out to the back of the restaurant.

Charlie stepped forward. "Alright, Beevor, you're coming with me. Ivan, go get the car and meet us outside. Cliff, you take Rachel and the Silver Ranger back to the hideout. The pink ranger won't get far. Now, let's move out!"

The three shouted in an agreement as they each went their separate ways. What they didn't know was that there was a human hiding underneath a table.

"Now who are these guys?" Jordan wondered. "Better report back to the Armada."

* * *

End Notes: I think this is my longest first chapter I've written for a story.

So who is this mysterious stranger that wants to help Emma? And what do these five villains want with the rangers? It's up to you to figure it out so comment, rate and speculate

Until the next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: Unfortunately Dash master, it's not the Psycho Rangers, but another team of evil rangers.

* * *

Chapter 2: On the Run

"Come on!" The man urged as he forced the back door open, leading him and Emma into a dark alley.

Emma obeyed the stranger's orders and took off down the alley, with him following her.

Charlie and Beevor walked out of the door and aimed their guns at Emma and the mysterious man. Fortunately, they weren't able to lock on to their moving targets.

"Enough of this!" Beevor seethed as he took off after the two targets.

Emma tripped over some trash cans, but quickly got back on her feet and continued running down the alley.

"Take a left up here!" The mysterious man shouted.

Emma took off in the direction while the man turned to face the enemy who was running toward him. He fired several rounds from his gun, causing the alley to be covered in smoke.

"That should slow 'em down a bit." The man thought to himself as he went after Emma.

* * *

Emma kept running as fast as she could. She was almost out into the open street when Lightning Cruiser pulled into the alley.

"Troy!" Emma gasped in joy, mixed with some fresh tears. "Thank goodness, you're here! I've been so worried!"

Before Emma could approach the car, it honked at she in a menacing manner.

"Troy, it's me, Emma!" She called out.

The car then started to move forward, almost hitting her.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Emma cried. "You have to help me! There are some people chasing after me!"

The driver remained silently, and continued to veer the car at her.

"This isn't funny!" Emma sobbed.

"Oh, I think it is." A voice that wasn't Troy answered.

Emma's blood went cold as she realized that someone else was driving Lightning Cruiser. Terrified, Emma took off back down the alley, with Lightning Cruiser in pursuit.

Emma sprinted as fast as she could, but she couldn't shake the car off her. She took several turns in the alley hoping to shake it off her tail. Unfortunately, she came up to a dead end. She turned around and faced the ominous car that was blocking the only exit from the dark alley.

Suddenly, from above them, a motorcycle leaped forward and landed in front of Emma. Its rider was none other than the strange man who saved Emma before.

"Come on!" The man shouted holding his hand out to her.

Emma took a quick glance at Lightning Cruiser, then back at the man.

"You want to live?" The Man shouted.

Emma accepted the offer and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her onto his bike. He placed her in front of him on the seat.

The man locked eyes with the revving car in front of them.

"Alright, I'm about to do something crazy, but it might get us out of this." The stranger told her. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes, I do." Emma quivered.

Lightning Cruiser revved its engines.

"Then hang on tight and don't let go." The stranger instructed. "We go on three. 1..."

Emma gripped the handle bars tightly as did the man who revved the cycle as well.

"2..."

Lightning Cruiser revved up even more.

"3!" The man shouted as he shifted the cycle into gear, and began racing toward the car.

Lightning Cruiser began racing towards them down the dark alley. Within seconds, the two vehicles were within crashing distance with each other. Emma let out a scream expecting a fatal end, when at the last second, the stranger lifted the handlebars of his motorcycle with all his might, performing a wheelie in the process. This allowed the car to drive on top of Lightning Cruiser. Once the cycle was safely across Lightning Cruiser, the man drove the cycle down the highway, right past Charlie and Beevor.

"Let's go after them!" Beevor seethed about ready to take off after the cycle.

"No." Charlie ordered. "There's no need. She'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?" Beevor asked.

"Because we have her friends, and there's no way she'd leave them behind." Charlie smiled deviously. "Now come, let's regroup with the rest of the team and report to the boss."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Emma shouted as the man drove the motorcycle past the city lines.

"A place they won't find us." The man answered.

He continued to drive the motorcycle through the woods. After several minutes, the two end up in front of an abandoned shed. The man drove up to the entrance to the shed and stopped the motorcycle.

"Here we are." The man told her as they both got off the motorcycle.

"Okay, tell me..." Emma began.

"Wait, I'll explain everything once we're safe inside." The man interrupted as he began covering the cycle with leaves and branches. "Follow me."

They both entered the shed which was almost completely empty except for a few bugs and junk all over the floor. The man sat down at the center of the room, and placed a device on the floor. After clicking some buttons, the device became a lamp that illuminated the whole room. Emma sat down across from the man.

"Okay who are you?" Emma finally asked.

The man removed his hat and headband. He then turned around to face Emma, who gasped in shock. On the center of the man's forehead was a crystal that matched the man's green hair.

"What-what are you?" Emma trembled.

The man gently placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping to calm her down. "It's okay: I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Trip and I've been sent here to help you."

"Trip?" Emma repeated. "Wait, I think I've heard that name before."

"I'm a ranger like you, Emma." Trip told her as he pulled out a badge from his pocket and held it out to her. "I was the Green Time Force Ranger that was sent back in time in the year 2001."

"Wait, you're from the future?" Emma marveled.

"Yup, from the year 3013." Trip confirmed. "But we don't have enough time to go into that right now. Emma, you and your friends are in danger."

"What do you mean?" Emma inquired.

"Alright, you know that there have been evil Power rangers, right?" Trip asked her.

Emma nodded.

"Well, most of them were either brainwashed, told the good rangers were evil, or created to be evil." Trip began. "But there was a team of rangers that joined the side of evil of their own free will."

Trip pulled out a laptop and began rapidly clicking the keyboard until a picture pulled up of the five military looking Power Rangers.

"Those people that were chasing us were once the A-Squad Rangers of SPD in the year of 2025." Trip informed her.

"I don't understand." Emma said with a frustrated look.

"Well, in the year 2025, the Power Rangers of that year were members of interplanetary organization of law enforcers. Each Cadet had specific rank, depending on their level of experience. The SPD Rangers Keys that you and your friends are of the B-Squad."

"So the rangers we use are second rate?" Emma asked.

"Not second rate, just lower in rank." Trip corrected. "Anyway, the A-squad Rangers, the top of the SPD Rangers, were sent on a mission and didn't return. Soon SPD lost all contact with them, coming to the conclusion that they were lost in action. Per protocol, the B-Squad had to take over their roles as Earth's main protectors, allowing them to become Power Rangers themselves."

"After several months, the B-Squad found that the A-Squad and returned them back to base. However it turned out the A-Squad had actually sided with SPD's archenemy Emperor Grumm leader of Troobian Empire, and wanted to help him conquer Earth. The B-Squad went head to head with the superior A-Squad and succeeded in defeating them."

"Then what happened to the A-Squad?" Emma inquired.

"They were imprisoned for their crimes and the A-squad rank was retired." Trip answered. "However, a couple of days ago in SPD's timeline, the former A-Squad had escaped from prison and somehow managed to travel to this timeline."

"But they don't have their powers right?" Emma quivered.

"No, but they still have their basic weapons, so they still pose a threat." Trip answered. "For some reason, they seem to be after your ranger keys. I can only assume that they want to harness the keys' powers so they can restore their own."

"So that's why they were after us." Emma concluded. "There's no way we can stop these guys without my friends. And I don't even have my morpher."

"Oh, you mean this?" Trip asked as he pulled out the device.

Emma gasped in amazement "How did you-"

"Hey, I'm trained for these kinds of situations." Trip smirked. "But you've got a point: we can't go after them blindly without forming a plan. It's obvious they need you before they can start tampering with your friends keys."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Emma asked.

"I have just the thing." Trip snapped his fingers as he departed toward the closet. He pulled out a small canister.

"What's that?" Emma questioned.

"Just wait." Trip told her. "RIC, activate!"

The canister opened and a miniature mechanical dog came out. And in an instant, it grew to life size.

"Meet RIC, SPD's hound dog." Trip smiled as the dog attempted to sniff Emma. "He'll find your friends in no time."

"He's so cute." Emma cooed.

"Alright, RIC, go find Emma's friends." Trip commanded.

RIC turned to face Trip and growled aggressively.

"Please, find Emma's friends." Trip smiled nervously.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like you, Trip." Emma smiled.

"He must have not liked the doghouse I put him in." Trip whimpered.

RIC remained focused on Trip, looking like he was about to pounce him.

"RIC, you stop that!" Emma commanded.

RIC turned to face Emma.

"It's not nice to growl at people!" Emma scolded.

RIC whimpered, and started making the sad dog whine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, RIC." Emma apologized placing her hand on his head. "I didn't mean it. You're a good boy."

RIC barked happily as his tail wagged.

"Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" Emma said in a baby voice as she rubbed RIC's face.

Trip shook his head in defeat.

"Emma, your friends." He reminded her.

"Oh, right." Emma remembered "Now, RIC, listen to me. I need your help to find my friends. Can you do that?"

RIC barked as he nodded his head.

"Good now, sniff this." Emma said holding her morpher to his nose. "You need to find something like that, okay? Then you come back and tell me."

RIC gave a "yes" bark.

"Okay, RIC, go get them! Go get them!" Emma urged him.

And with that, RIC went sprinting into the night.

"How did you do that?" Trip asked in amazement.

"I don't really know." Emma shrugged. "Just improvised a little."

* * *

"Sire." Zilas announced as he entered the Armada Mothership control room.

"Ah, Zilas, what do you have to report?" Vrak asked, stepping forward.

"My prince, the rangers have been captured by five new adversaries." Zilas answered. "The only one still at large is the Pink Ranger."

"Interesting." Vrak pondered.

"Should we send a platoon of X-Borgs to stop them?" Damaras inquired.

"No. No, that won't be necessary." Vrak answered as he paced the room, deep in thought. "These new adversaries could prove useful to us. We'll let them capture the rangers. After they find the pink ranger, we will go to Earth and defeat these warriors ourselves."

"But sire, perhaps we should capture the Pink Ranger to use as a bargaining chip with these adversaries." Damaras advised.

"And dirty our hands even more? No, we must remain vigilant and see how things play out before we make our next move." Vrak answered. "Zilas, go back to Earth and see what you can find about these five warriors."

"As you wish, Vrak." Zilas bowed humbly before departing.

* * *

End Notes: Second chapter done. So the Armada won't be engaging with the rangers this time. So can Emma and Trip save the other rangers before it's too late?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been struck with procrastination lately. The words for chapter always come to me whenever I'm doing something else but once I got on the laptop, they all disappeared. But the rest of the story is pretty much finished, so I should be done by the beginning of March.

Anyway, another face from the past will be revealed in this chapter, and it won't be another Legendary Ranger.

* * *

Chapter 3: Infiltration

"Uhhhhh!" Orion groaned as he began to regain consciousness. "Where am I?"

Orion groggily scanned his surroundings, hoping he was still at Ernie's.

From what he could tell, he was in a darkened room of some sort of warehouse. He could hear voices echoing through the building.

As he tried to move, Orion found that his arms and legs were chained tightly to the wall of the room. Even worse, he couldn't feel his morpher in his jacket.

"Someone, help!" Orion cried out.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see five figures entering the room.

"Let me go!" Orion demanded as pulled against his chains.

"I don't think so, Silver Ranger." Charlie sneered. "I'm afraid you know too much."

"Not to mention that you're a threat to our plan." Ivan added.

"Who are you?" Orion questioned.

The leader approached Orion and ran her hand across his face. "Not that it's your business, but we are the A-Squad, the true Power Rangers of SPD."

"No." Orion muttered.

"That's right, Andresian." Beevor affirmed. "And we're here to get our powers back."

Orion laughed in amusement of what his captor said.

"Get your powers back?" Orion repeated. "Your powers weren't preserved by Gosei. He doesn't preserve the powers tainted by evil people like you."

Rachel stepped forward.

"Never mind that. Just tell us where the pink ranger is, and we might let you live." Rachel commanded.

"I don't know where she is," Orion told her. "but if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Rachel turned around for a few seconds, then quickly twirled around and socked Orion in the gut.

"AHHHH!" Orion groaned and winced.

"Enough!" A female voice ordered.

The A-Squad Rangers turned around as a shadowy figure entered the room. The rangers stood in line and saluted the person.

"Madame, we were only able to capture four of the main Megaforce Rangers." Charlie reported. "But we managed to capture the Silver Ranger in place of the Pink Ranger."

Beevor held up the confinement cards that contained the rest of Mega Rangers.

"Excellent, A-Squad." The woman commended them. "But we need all the keys to restore your power."

"We're sure she will come to save her friends; it's only a matter of time." Charlie told the woman.

"Then go outside and stand guard." The boss commanded. "I'll watch over the Silver Ranger."

The A-Squad saluted once again and went outside leaving Orion and their boss alone.

"Who are you?" Orion asked.

The woman stepped out of the shadows, revealing her appearance. She was a young woman with long black hair. She was wearing a black and purple colored armor suit with spiked shoulder pads and white wrist blades. Her left cheek sported a grayish colored tattoo in the shape of a semi-lightning bolt.

"I'm Morgana." Morgana smiled evilly. "And I've waited a long time to meet you and your teammates."

"Well, looks like you're going to get your wish when Emma gets here and whips your teammates." Orion taunted.

"Oh, Silver Ranger, you're so misguided." Morgana cooed. "Look, I know what happened to your planet. It's really a shame. But you're wasting your time fighting against the Armada. Why don't you join us, become the Sixth Ranger of the A-Squad?"

"Never!" Orion spat. "You guys are no different than the Armada! All you care about is hurting people."

"That's not true, Orion." Morgana corrected him. "I spent most of my life as a child, and I've wasted many opportunities to have a somewhat normal life. I do have regrets, but I can't change my past. Only look toward the future."

"You sure have a twisted way of showing it." Orion scoffed.

Morgana paced around the chained Orion, examining his body.

"You know, I've spent over 10 years in that small cell, and I realized something." Morgana went on as she placed her hand across Orion's smooth face. "There's no point living life without someone to share it with."

Orion's eye narrowed as Morgana smiled seductively at him. She stood in front of him, their faces mere inches from each other.

"What are you getting at?" Orion quivered.

"Kiss me." Morgana beckoned as she leaned in.

"No." Orion refused, turning his head, preventing her from kissing him.

"You listen to me, Ranger!" Morgana said more sternly, placing her hands on Orion's head and forcing him to look at her. "I've been alone for as long as I can remember, and I've longed to have someone to share my life with! I'm not giving up my only chance."

"Look, I don't like you!" Orion retorted as he tried to turn his head away from her. "And you're nothing but a twisted child trapped in a woman's body."

Morgana looked away for a few seconds before she released her grip on his head.

"Have it your way." Morgana told him. "But know this: I will have you all to myself when my rangers capture all your friends."

She gave him a scorned look before departing from the room.

"Where are you, Emma?" Orion wondered aloud.

* * *

Emma sighed sadly. It had been over two hours since RIC left.

"Hey, don't worry." Trip said placing his hand on her shoulder. "RIC will find your friends. It's only a matter of time."

"I know." Emma said looking up to the time traveler. "I just hope it's not too late to save them."

"It won't be, Emma." Trip assured her. "Whatever it is that the A-Squad is planning, they'll need you to complete their goal. They won't hurt your friends until they get you, too."

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Emma suggested.

"Okay, about what?" Trip asked.

"Well, about the future." Emma suggested. "I mean, as long as it doesn't affect anything."

"It doesn't, Emma." Trip informed her. "The future is never set in stone. We make our own destinies. Wes taught me that."

"Your Red Ranger?" Emma assumed.

Trip nodded. "He was a great Red Ranger. For him, he wasn't settled with his destiny, so he went out and changed it. Too bad I couldn't change the fate of my planet."

"So what happened to your world?" Emma asked.

Trip laid down on the ground, deep in thought. "Well, it happened only a few decades ago from this time period, maybe about thirty years ago."

Emma lied down next to him, as they both observed the stars in the night.

"I never saw it, but I've been told it was a beautiful world." Trip sighed. "Until one day, an evil ninja arrived on my planet. He and his family attacked our home, attacking everyone and everything in sight. He was a cruel monster who didn't care about anyone but himself. My people fought valiantly with them, only barely managing to prevent his army from conquering their planet. Then one day, another alien force soon aligned themselves with the evil Ninja and helped him conquer our planet. All life on the planet was destroyed."

"So how did your people survive?" Emma asked.

"Well, some of them decided to seek help from other planets in the fight against the Evil ninja's army, but they were too late to save the planet." Trip went on. "They became wanderers of the universe, until they finally settled down on foreign planets, one of them being Earth. Several centuries of inter-marriage between humans and Xybrians resulted in hybrids like me in the year 3000."

"Are there any others like you in the year 3000?" Emma asked.

"No, not many." Trip answered. "That's why it was harder for me to fit in. Everyone knew what I was and thought I was a mutant freak. That's when Time Force approached me and thought my skills could be a great value to their organization. And before I knew it, I finally found the place I truly belonged."

"That's amazing, Trip." Emma said sweetly. "You know, our silver ranger's kind of like you. He lost his planet to the Armada. That's one of the reasons he became the Silver Ranger, to defend the Earth from the Armada."

"Hm." Trip mumbled.

"Maybe when we find them, I can introduce you…." Emma began before Trip's pager went off.

"Looks like RIC found them." Trip concluded as he and Emma got up.

The two walked over to Trip's laptop. Trip began typing several keys until a map of the coordinates came up.

"Any of these locations look familiar to you?" Trip asked, turning the screen to Emma.

Emma examined it closely. It wasn't anywhere in the city but it wasn't past the city lines. It was downhill, near a stream…Emma finally realized the location.

"The old factory!" Emma cried out. "Let's go, Trip!"

Emma took off toward the cycle while Trip retreated to the shed to get his backpack.

* * *

Trip and Emma finally made it to the factory.

"Ugh, that's gross." Emma gagged as he saw the sewer pipe, which the chemicals seeped out of.

"I know, but come on." Trip urged. "We have to get the others."

Emma nodded and the two quietly walked toward the factory.

Within a matter of minutes the two were almost at the entrance of the factory. Trip was about to turn the corner when he suddenly backed away.

"What is it?" Emma asked before Trip covered her mouth with his hand.

Trip held a finger to his mouth, indicating that he needed her to be quiet. Slowly the two backed away.

"Two of them are guarding the entrance." Trip finally told her.

"So? We could probably take them." Emma affirmed.

"It's not that easy, Emma." Trip told her. "Remember, those rangers were the best in their time before they became evil. The B-Squad only managed to defeat them by working together as a team. Even if we tried to fight those two rangers, we would quickly be outnumbered if the others joined them."

"So what do you suggest?" Emma asked.

Trip looked around, hoping to find something that could benefit them.

Suddenly, he spotted something on the ground a few yards away.

"Over there!" Trip said as he ran to the spot.

"What is it?" Emma asked as she followed him.

Once Trip found the place he was looking for, he quickly got down to his knees and began pulling the ground.

"What's he doing?" Emma thought.

As she got closer, she realized what he was trying to do: remove a manhole cover leading to the sewers.

"Trip, you're not saying we have to…." Emma began, almost gagging at what she thought.

"It's the only way we can get inside undetected." Trip told her as he pulled out an electronic device. "This sewer has to be linked to the water systems in the factory. All we have to do is follow it back to the inside and we'll be able to sneak in undetected."

The device Trip pulled became a crowbar which he used to pry the manhole open.

"No offense, Trip, but I don't think I'm dressed to go down there." Emma pointed out.

Trip pulled the manhole cover over as quietly as he could. He then took his backpack off and started digging through it.

"I knew these would come in handy." Trip smiled as he pulled out two white spandex suits. "Put this on."

He tossed one of the jumpsuits to Emma, and began to put on his own.

"Trip, I don't think these were made for exploring the sewers." Emma pointed out.

"Trust me." Trip said as he zipped his suit on. "You'll be surprised."

"Okay, but could you maybe…" Emma hinted, twirling her finger around in the air.

"Oh, sure, no problem." Trip understood, turning his back to Emma, allowing her to change.

After several minutes, Emma was dressed and ready.

"Okay, now what?" Emma asked, holding out her arms.

Trip turned around and held out a wrist watch.

"Okay, attach this to your wrist and click the red button." Trip instructed.

Emma did so as did Trip.

Suddenly, their spandex suits changed. Now they were wearing Yellow-green work suits, complete with rubber boots under their pants sleeves and rubber gloves on their arms.

"Wow!" Emma awed as she examined herself.

"That's just one of the perks of being from the future." Trip smiled. "But you better tie your hair up. Don't want to ruin your do."

Emma nodded and pulled out a hairpin that she kept deep in hair for emergencies. She then wrapped her hair around the top of her head and used the pin to keep it in place.

"Okay, you ready?" Trip asked handing her a flashlight.

Emma nodded.

Trip went down first to make sure everything was alright down in the sewer. He flashed his light down the walls of the underground chambers, seeing nothing but contaminated water streams, a bit of junk and a single rat gnawing on some food.

"Okay, come on down." Trip called to Emma.

She began climbing down the ladder until she reached the floor of the sewer. The two then turned their lights toward either tunnel of the sewer.

"Which way?" Emma asked.

Trip picked up a leaf on the floor of the sewer. He then threw it into the sewage stream. The leaf drifted downstream with the water.

"It looks like we're going that way." Trip said pointing in the opposite direction.

* * *

End Notes: I was originally going to end the chapter with Trip and Emma trek through the sewers, but decided to skip it due to length.

Bet you didn't expect Morgana to pop up, huh? Oh and her fascination with Orion is due to her Japanese counterpart being a succubus, so yeah.

The next chapter will feature the Legendary Changes, along with an unused Legendary Pink Ranger Mode. The chapter after that will be the epilogue.

Until next time, rate and review, because I appreciate your feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: The first part was a little rush, so I apologize. But hey, this chapter has one thing the show didn't: An all Pink Ranger change, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Past vs. Future

Orion continued to struggle against the chains that bound him to the wall, but only succeeded in chaffing his wrists.

"Just give it up, Silver Ranger." Morgana told him.

She and three of the A-Squad Rangers were watching Orion trying to free himself.

"Tell us where the pink Ranger is!" Charlie ordered sternly.

"Never!" Orion seethed.

Morgana approached Orion and lifted his face to meet hers.

"Well, if you won't do it for yourself." Morgana began as she held up four cards. "Maybe you'll do it for your friends."

Orion gasped in shock, seeing that his teammates were somehow imprisoned inside the cards.

"What did you do them?" Orion demanded.

"We just put them in confinement, where they won't pose a threat." Rachel explained. "They're perfectly safe….. that is if you tell us where the Pink Ranger is."

Unknown to Morgana and the A-squad, in the other room, a manhole cover was removed and two figures emerged. It was Emma and Trip!

"Shhh!" Trip shushed as he heard the villains' voices.

The two quietly tiptoed to the door where the kidnappers were conversing with Orion. Trip spotted a small hole in the wall and beckoned Emma over. The two observed the whole scene.

"Orion!" Emma whispered in horror.

"Now, we'll give you one more chance, Silver Ranger." Morgana said as Charlie and Rachel placed the cards on the ground. "Tell us where the pink ranger is or we'll burn the containment cards, causing your friends to be lost forever."

Trip quietly led Emma away from the room.

"What do we do?" Emma asked.

"I have an idea." Trip told her. "I'm going to create a diversion that will lead them away from the Silver Ranger. Once they are outside, go in and save him and your friends."

"Alright." Emma acknowledged.

Trip ran deep into the factory while Emma went and hid under the manhole cover once more.

Meanwhile, back in the prison room.

"You have ten seconds." Morgana warned as Charlie and Rachel positioned their guns at the cards. "1….2…..3….9….."

Suddenly, loud clattering and explosions sounds echoed from deep in the factory.

Morgana smiled deviously. "Well, looks like your friend came just in time. Charlie, Rachel, call the others and have them join us."

Charlie and Rachel nodded as the three raced out of the room.

Orion continued to struggle against the chains.

"Need some help?" A voice said.

Orion looked up to see Emma standing at the doorway.

"Emma!" Orion cried out. "How did you- -"

"No time to explain!" Emma interrupted as she summoned her Mega blaster. She fired two rounds at the chains around Orion's wrists, breaking them in the process.

"Good job!" Orion commended as he rubbed his wrists.

"Now, where are the cards?" Emma asked.

"Here." Orion pointed out as he picked up the cards from the floor. "But how do we get them out?"

"Like this." Emma said as she held up the cards. "SPD, Emergency Protocol Omega Level Situation. Cell Release!" Emma shouted.

Suddenly the cards floated in the air, and exploded in a bright flash. When the light subsided, the other rangers were finally free.

"Man, so that's what it's like to be a card." Jake sighed, stretching his stiff neck.

"You guys are alright!" Emma cried hugging Troy.

"Thanks to you, Emma." Troy smiled as he hugged her back.

"Come on, let's get out of here, guys." Noah advised.

"Ah, isn't this sweet?" A sickening voice chuckled.

The rangers turned around to face Morgana and the A-Squad.

"You phony rangers have interfered for the last time!" Charlie growled. "It's time to take you out. Morgana?"

"Get them, A-Squad!" Morgana ordered.

"Guys, let's go Super Mega!" Emma commanded.

The others nodded as they pulled out their morphers.

"Super Mega Mode!" The six rangers shouted as they morphed into Super Megaforce Rangers.

"Oh, scary!" Rachel mocked as the A-Squad Rangers.

"You won't be laughing when you see this!" Troy shouted as the group summoned Legendary Keys and inserted them into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode… SPD!"

"SPD Red Ranger!" Troy declared

"SPD Blue Ranger!" Noah declared.

"SPD Yellow Ranger!" Gia declared.

"SPD Green Ranger!" Jake declared.

"SPD Pink Ranger!" Emma declared.

"SPD Omega Ranger!" Orion declared.

"Space Patrol Delta!"

"Your pathetic B-Squad powers are no match for us!" Charlie sneered.

"Orion, you go after Morgana!" Troy ordered. "We'll take care of these guys!"

"You've got it!" Orion said as held out a thumbs-up to his leader.

"Let's do it, guys!" Troy shouted as he brandished his Delta Blasters.

The A-Squad summoned their Delta Enforcers and began shooting colored lasers at their opponents. The Mega Rangers dashed forward, avoiding every shot fired by blocking the lasers with their Delta Strikers.

Soon enough, both sides were close enough to enter combat with each other. Each Mega Ranger fought against their evil counterpart, while Orion raced toward Morgana.

Orion leaped forward and threw several punches at his opponent. Morgana managed to block his punches until they were both in a deadlock grip with each other.

"I was humiliated by the real Omega Ranger." Morgana seethed. "I'm not going to lose to some pathetic imitator!"

"That's what you think!" Orion shouted as he used his leg to trip her.

Morgana retaliated by twirling her legs around, kicking Orion away in the process. Now she had a few seconds to get back on her feet.

"Light-Beam Mode!" Orion shouted as he revved his morpher. He then launched a Lightning attack from the ground which fired at Morgana.

"Fool." Morgana sneered as she held out her hand to the attack. As soon as the lightning struck, she clenched her fist, preventing the attack.

"What?" Orion gasped in disbelief.

"YAAAH!" Morgana grunted as she threw the attack right back at Orion.

"AHHH!" Orion cried out as the attack struck him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other five rangers struggled against the A-Squad Rangers, who matched their every move.

Noah, using his Striker, was locked in combat with Beevor who was using his own Delta Enforcer like a sword. Beevor matched Noah's strike with perfect timing and defense. Noah leaped forward attempting to slash from above only for the evil Ranger to fire his Delta Enforcer's blast at him. Noah lost his balance as the blast caused an explosion to blow from behind him.

Noah fell to the ground in defeat.

"Come on, weakling!" Cliff sneered as Jake attempted to land a blow on the Evil ranger.

Jake, who lost his weapon during the fight, relied on his hand-to-hand combat to take down this evil ranger. Unfortunately, Cliff was much more skilled.

Cliff dropped his weapon and began to pummel Jake relentlessly with powerful punches. To finish him off, Cliff elbowed Jake in the gut and kicked him to the wall.

Gia was currently fighting Ivan, who simply toyed with her with his Delta Enforcer. She did manage to deal several blows on him with her Striker, but Ivan didn't falter. Growing tired of this meaningless fight, Ivan grabbed her striker as she attempted to strike him again.

"You're good for a girl." Ivan taunted as Gia tried to wrestle his grip from her striker. "Now, it's time to take it as a girl."

Ivan poised his Delta Enforcer at Gia, and fired multiple rounds on her, causing the Yellow Ranger to de-morph back to Super Mega Mode.

Troy used his Delta Blasters against Charlie, who wielded a Delta Enforcer. He fired several rounds at her, only for her to avoid them all by performing flips and somersaults. He continued firing at her as she continued to dodge her way toward him. Finally, Troy was within Charlie's range. She kicked him in the gut causing him to let go of his weapons. Charlie then performed a roundhouse kick to knock Troy back into a wall.

Emma wasn't having better luck either. Despite being injured before, Rachel was putting up a good fight. She jabbed and punched Emma every chance she got.

As Rachel readied her Delta Enforcer, Emma avoided the evil ranger's attack by back-flipping away. She ended up in a corner with her other fallen teammates.

The Mega Rangers got back on their feet, still banged up from their fight. The A-Squad Rangers closed in on them with Delta Enforcers ready to fire.

"Admit it, Mega Rangers, you can't beat us!" Charlie sneered. "And we might let you live."

"Even the Omega Ranger's power can't defeat us." Morgana added as she walked into the room, holding Orion's hand behind his back. "Face it: the power of the present can't match the power of the future."

"Then we'll let our future lead us!" Emma shouted. "Guys, let's go Time Force!"

"Right!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force!"

"Time Force, Red!"

"Time Force, Blue!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Time Force Green!"

Time Force Pink!"

The Mega Rangers brandished their V weapons. "Time for Time Force!"

"What's this?" Morgana gasped in shock.

"V5 Cannon, fire!" Emma declared as she fired her weapon at Morgana.

Morgana fell back on impact, forcing her to let go of Orion.

"My turn." Orion announced as he summoned the Quantum Ranger key. "Legendary Ranger Mode, Quantum Ranger!"

"Let's go!" Emma ordered as the five main rangers charged at the A-Squad Rangers.

"Fire!" Charlie ordered.

The A-Squad fired a dozen of rounds at the Mega Rangers, engulfing them in an explosion. But the Mega Rangers emerged from the smoke with weapons raised to attack.

Noah, Jake and Gia went up first, wielding their Vector Cannons.

Charlie and Rachel moved out of the way, as Noah and Jake knocked back Beevor and Cliff using their Cannons' blast.

Ivan raised his Delta Enforcer again to blast Jake and Gia, only to be stopped by Gia who grabbed his arm.

"Ah! Ah!" Ivan groaned as Gia began crushing his arm.

"Whoa, this is weird." Gia thought to herself. "How did I get so strong?"

Gia shook the thought from her head and pulled Ivan's hand behind his back. Ivan continued groaning in pain.

"Not bad for a girl, right?" Gia mocked before she knocked him out with a karate chop to the neck.

Troy and Emma summoned their Chrono Sabers and began fighting Charlie and Rachel. The A-Squad Rangers were unfamiliar with this ranger group's techniques, making it impossible for them to devise a winning strategy.

Finally, Troy had Charlie backed into a corner with his blade right at her neck.

"You wouldn't destroy a human like yourself, would you, Troy?" Charlie reminded him.

"No, but I intend to send you back where you came from!" Troy said as he slung her body aside.

Emma's Saber quickly dispatched Rachel, who's Enforcer was destroyed by continuing slashes. Finally, Rachel managed to deliver a downward kick, causing Emma to trip and fall to the ground. Rachel readied her cannon to destroy Emma.

"Say goodnight, Pinky." Rachel sneered.

Suddenly, a blast knocked Rachel away and into a wall. Emma turned to see her savior was, but nobody was there. Emma refocused herself and rushed toward Rachel while she was still vulnerable and slashed her with the Chrono Saber. Rachel was knocked at cold.

"Quantum Defender, fire!" Orion declared firing multiple shots at Morgana, who barely managed to avoid the attack. Orion then countered her dodge by leaping forward and performing a roundhouse kick on her, causing her to fly into a wall.

"Orion!" Emma called.

The other rangers regrouped with Orion.

"The A-Squad's finished." Emma told him. "Let's defeat Morgana together."

"You're not finishing anything!" Morgana seethed as she emerged from the busted wall. "I'm taking you rangers out!"

"No way, Morgana!" Emma shouted. "It's time for you to accept your fate!"

"Guys, how about another Color change?" Gia suggested. "In honor of Emma."

"Wait, you want me to wear pink?" Jake asked in disgust. "No way!"

"Jake, suck it up!" Noah scolded. "We need to take this woman out!"

"Then it's settled!" Troy announced as the five non-pink rangers summoned pink Ranger keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Pink!"

"Pink Space Ranger!" Troy announced as he summoned his Satellite Slinger.

"Pink Zeo Ranger!" Noah announced as he brandished the Zeo Power Disc.

"Pink Turbo Ranger!" Gia declared as she wielded her Turbo Wind Fire.

"Pink Lightspeed Ranger!" Jake declared as he wielded his V-Lancer.

"Pink Samurai Ranger!" Orion declared as he brandished his Shogun Sword

"Time Force Pink Ranger!" Emma declared wielding the V5 Cannon.

"Power of Pink!" The Rangers shouted as they struck a pose, causing an explosion to erupt with pink smoke.

"What?" Morgana trembled.

"I'm up first!" Orion chimed as he raced toward Morgana. "Samurai slash!"

Orion slashed Morgana rapidly, weakening her.

"Let's do it, Jake!" Gia commanded as she rushed forward.

"This is so embarrassing!" Jake moaned as he followed suit.

While Orion kept slashing Morgana, Jake and Gia combine their weapons for a new attack. Using Jake's V-Lancer, Gia used her Turbo Fire Wind to launch the Lance at Morgana the instant Orion was out of range.

Morgana stumbled in pain as she was hit. Now Troy and Noah stepped in.

Troy fired several pink rings from his Satellite Slinger, which wrapped around Morgana, preventing her from moving. Noah then hurled the Zeo Power Disc at Morgana like a Frisbee, successfully striking her several times.

"Emma, care to do the honors?" Troy asked.

"Love to." Emma answered.

Suddenly, a four-legged creature entered the battle. It was RIC.

"RIC, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

Suddenly, RIC transformed into the Canine Cannon.

"Wow!" Emma gasped in amazement. "Guys, over here!"

The five rangers ran over to her while Orion kept fighting Morgana.

"RIC wants to help us." Emma told them.

"Well, then let's do it." Troy affirmed.

With Noah and Jake holding the front of the cannon, Troy and Gia holding the sides, and Emma holding the back, the team poised the cannon at Morgana.

"Orion, get out of the way!" Emma shouted.

Orion nodded and kicked Morgana away. When she recovered she came face-to-face with the Mega Rangers, whose cannon was ready to fire.

"No wait!" Morgana begged.

"Fire!" Emma shouted as the rangers fired the cannon's blast at Morgana engulfing her smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Morgana was revealed to be placed inside an SPD prison Card.

Emma walked over and picked it up. "Looks like RIC has more than one use."

RIC changed back into Canine Mode and ran to Emma's side.

"Good boy, RIC!" Emma praised the dog.

"And it looks like he can send these criminals back to the future in those cards." Noah hypothesized.

"So in other words…" Emma smiled from behind her helmet. "Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!"

* * *

End Notes: So there you have it: A-Squad and Morgana are defeated once again. The next chapter will be the epilogue and will feature the appearance of a Legendary SPD Ranger as well as a sneak peek to the next chapter.

Until next time, rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I've preoccupied with coming up with ideas for my other tributes and fanfics. So without further ado, I present the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Xybiran Legacy

"Alright, that's all of them." Noah said handing the confinement cards to Emma.

The Mega Rangers met up the following day at Ernie's to make sure everything was in order after what transpired the previous night.

"So, you're saying you met one of the Time Force Rangers?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Trip." Emma nodded. "The Green Ranger."

Noah sank in his seat. "Man, he's was one of the Rangers I really wanted to meet. He's among the smartest rangers ever."

"Oh, come on, Noah, I think you'd give him a run for his money." Jake assured him.

The others laughed in agreement.

"So what happened to him?" Troy asked Emma.

"I'm not sure." Emma shrugged. "We searched the entire factory and he wasn't there."

The others exchanged glances, each thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry, Emma." Troy assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Trip got out of there."

Emma looked up at the Red Ranger who held her heart. Emma smiled back.

"Thanks, Troy." Emma smiled.

The two then realized what they were doing in front of their friends. Troy removed his hand from Emma's shoulder and the two returned their attention to their friends.

"Anyway…." Noah said hoping to break the awkwardness. "I think we should do something with these confinement cards. The last thing we want is for these guys to escape again."

"Not to mention that we can't leave future technology and people in the past." Jake pointed out.

The group drank their smoothies unsure what to do. Ernie walked over to the group and asked for their pay.

"Oh, it's on Jake." Gia smiled slyly.

"What, again?" Jake groaned.

"That's what you get for complaining about wearing pink." Gia retorted.

The others laughed as Jake paid the man.

"Oh, Emma, a gentleman was looking for you earlier." Ernie added as he handed her a piece of paper. "He left this note."

"Thank you, Ernie." Emma thanked him as she took the note.

As Ernie walked away, Emma began unfolding the piece of paper, reading the message. Suddenly, she gasped with shock.

"Guys, look at this!" Emma said in a half-whisper.

The others gathered around as Emma read the note aloud.

_Dear Emma,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I got out of the situation safely. Sorry for disappearing like that, but I didn't want to get in your way when you and your friends dealt with the A. Anyway, the reason for this message is because I need those cards so I can send them back. Meet me at the park at 9:00_

_Trip_

"So he got out after all." Jake quipped.

"Well, it looks like we have a solution to the card problem." Noah saidm.

"So, let's go meet him!" Gia suggested. "We've got fifteen minutes."

Emma shook her head. "Sorry, guys, but there's a P.S. It says that I have to come alone."

Gia and Noah groaned in displeasure.

"Go, Emma, but be careful." Troy cautioned.

Emma nodded as she left the Brainfreeze.

The others sat down at their table, waiting for Orion to get off work.

* * *

Emma sat down on a bench in the park.

She looked at her watch, which read ten after 9:00.

"Where is he?" Emma pondered.

She looked up at the single lamppost that lit up the area. Numerous bugs buzzed around the lamp's light, almost like they were entranced by its glow.

Emma rubbed her legs as a cold breeze swept in. She really needed to consider wearing longer pants at night.

"Emma." A voice said.

Emma gasped in fright to see Trip standing next to her, with his backpack wrapped on his back.

"Trip, you scared me!" Emma wheezed as she caught her breath.

"Sorry for that." Trip smiled as she got up. "And I'm also sorry for being late. I had some things to take of before I came here. Do you have the cards?"

Emma pulled out the six cards from her jacket and handed them to Trip.

"Good job, Emma!" Trip quipped as he took the cards from her. "The plan worked. Are the other rangers okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Emma answered. "A little shook up from last night, that's all. Come on, I want to introduce you them."

Emma reached for Trip's arm, only for him to pull away.

"I can't, Emma." Trip told her.

Emma gave a sad look to him.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well, you and your friends are safe from the A-Squad." Trip answered. "My mission here is done and I have to return to my own time."

"But…" Emma began.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I can't stay here." Trip said sadly. "I don't belong here; I belong with my friends from the future."

"I understand." Emma sniffled.

Suddenly, the two heard rapid barks in the distance and the noise was coming closer. Both rangers got into a fighting stance. The source of the noise emerged from the shadows in the form of a robot dog.

"RIC!" Emma cried out as she raced toward the dog.

"Looks like everyone got out of this unharmed." Trip smiled as Emma rubbed RIC's head.

"Good doggie." Emma babbled.

Trip smiled as Emma played with the dog. The two seemed to be meant for each other.

"It's okay, Trip." A female voice whispered.

Trip held his hand to his ear, clicking a device that was placed there.

"Are you sure?" Trip asked.

"I'm sure." The woman replied.

Trip walked over to Emma who had finished playing with RIC.

"Well, I guess it's time for you two to go." Emma said, sniffling a little.

"You know, how about I let RIC stay with you for a while?" Trip suggested.

"Wait, really?" Emma gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, he's seems to really get along with you and your friends." Trip answered. "And I think he'll be a great addition to your team. So what do you say?"

Emma looked at RIC who looked up at her. "What do you think, RIC? Do you want to stay with me for a while?"

RIC barked excitedly and wagged his tail.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Trip smiled.

Emma walked over to Trip. "Trip, I just want to say thanks for all you've done for me and the other rangers. If it hadn't been for you, I don't think I'd be here right now."

"Well, I'm happy to have helped you, Emma." Trip shrugged. "Maybe one day…"

He was cut off by Emma wrapping her arms around him in a tight, yet warm embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, Trip." Emma cried, allowing several tears to cascade her cheeks.

Trip wrapped his around her completing the hug. "You know, I'm going to miss you, too, Emma."

Trip broke the hug, and after patting RIC on the head, began walking away into the night.

"I think he's one of the greatest rangers ever." Emma sighed before she and RIC began to walk home.

* * *

Trip returned to the shed in the woods.

"So, how did she take it?" A voice asked.

Trip turned around to see a blonde wearing a uniform similar to the A-Squad Rangers stepping out of the shadows.

"Better than I expected." Trip smiled as he walked over to the woman. "Here, I believe these belong to you."

He hands her the containment cards.

"Thank you, Trip. The Commander will be happy to have these back in the SPD prison." The woman said.

"Well, Syd, I was happy to help." Trip told her. "Now shouldn't we be getting back to our own time?"

"Just what I was thinking." Syd affirmed. (Legendary Shift: SPD Pink Ranger)

"Oh, and thanks for saving Emma from Rachel in the factory." Trip added. "That was some quick thinking on your part."

Syd smiled and pulled out a device from her pocket and clicked several of its buttons. Suddenly a wormhole opens up and the two walk in it.

* * *

_Armada Mothership_

"My prince, it seems that the rangers have defeated those new adversaries." Damaras informed Vrak.

"Yes, even though they were one less group to worry about, I was still hoping they'd do the dirty work for us." Vrak agreed.

"So what now, my prince?" Zilas asked.

"Well, while those adversaries were fighting the Rangers, I've had time to devise a new power source to help us." Vrak began as he paced around the command room.

"During the campaign of the Warstar aliens, Malkor came into contact with the Legendary Space Ninja Kamdor. Soon Malkor was approached by Kamdor, who enlisted his help in conquering the planet of Xybria. Malkor agreed under the condition of that Kamdor gave him five powerful flowers that were said to hold mythical properties. Kamdor reluctantly complied and the conquest was a success. After the rangers defeated Malkor, my previous creation, Metal Alice managed to salvage it from the ship's wreckage."

"And you still have them?" Damaras surmised.

"Of course, Damaras." Vrak told him as he snapped his fingers, causing the flowers to appear. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find a power source strong enough to handle these flowers…..until now."

At that moment, Zilas dragged a lifeless Robo Knight into the room.

"The Knight of Earth!" Damaras boomed. "Of course!"

"Yes, Damaras, I may not be able to bend Robo Knight to my will, but I can still make use of his power." Vrak chuckled as he approached Robo Knight. "We will sap him of his strength and, with the combined power of the ranger keys, create our own squad of Ninjas to destroy the Rangers."

* * *

End Notes: Well, it looks like the Rangers are going to need some major help in the next tribute, which will focus on Gia.

Rate and Review!


End file.
